When They Were Young
by BloodandDarkRoses
Summary: 1978. Malistaire, Sylvia and Cyrus are fighting to survive in the new way of living after the evil wizard Xander Darkheart takes over. The new evil arises and it's up to one of those three to stop him. No one really expected the outcast of Ravenwood to be the spirals saviour.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm so sorry that this is taking so long. I just got an IPad for my writing, and other projects that I am doing. It is very hard to keep track of these sort of things when I have other issues going on such as family and technology. I really hope that I can now start getting into the habits of writing often, and hopefully making weekly updated chapters. My writing skills have been increasing more and more because of school, and at home practicing, so this new story should be way better than the other disgraces I call writing. But I hope you like my new story When They Were Young. It pretty much starts off when Malistaire, Cyrus and Sylvia were teenagers, but things take a huge U-turn when the evil wizard Xander Darkheart supposedly "kills" Headmaster Ambrose. (I know I don't know why I keep writing stories about other people including Malistaire taking over the spiral. I guess there's just a big lack of those stories these days). But enjoy anyways :)

Chapter 1:  
-Malistaire Drake-

I knew something was not right when my brother Cyrus woke me up that morning. That dreadful morning when Headmaster Ambrose was murdered by Xander Darkheart, the Master of Death. I was just stunned with my mouth hanging open in silence. All wizards from around the spiral came to Wizard City to witness that horrifying scene. Xander raised his hands victoriously, and crackled loudly at the young wizards who tried to stop him from reaching his goal, but we were all too late, the Headmaster has already died. It had happened. The event viciously reflected off of everybody's eyes as their faces winced in dis-belief and horror. The out-sized downpour of rain showering down the depressing, grey heavens of the dreaded scene, Sylvia ran up to me with tears streaming down her face, she was just as scared and horrified as I was.

"Don't you see! I am the most powerful wizard alive, no one can defeat me!" Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the grey, rainy sky. The pathways filled with wizards of all schools, were voiced with silence. Tears filled the eyes of loved ones, as denial filled the hearts of professors and children. He was actually dead, faces of legendary's were etched with bitterness and violence, wanting to kill him right then and there, but no one dared to go near him at this time. The dis-hearted crowd slowly filed out of the pathways as Xander let out a sinful roar of laughter. The thought of having this wizard as the Headmaster for eternity impaled there hearts deeply as everyone was directed back to there dorms by Draconian guards. Me and Sylvia gave each other one last kiss before we had to split up for who-knows how long.

"Be safe, just do what he says" I said to Sylvia, she nodded.

"I will, I love you" She said.

"I love you too" I kissed her and left with Cyrus, and the rest of the guys back to the dorms. I glanced back across the blotched sky of mist, in the distance, lay the Dragon Titan curled around the dying tree of Bartleby in slumber. It's massive body was decorated with blood-red scales, and great puffs of smoke escaped its nostrils. It's torso was coiled around the old canopy of the great tree, brown leaves that now infested the ground and the honoured tree. Cyrus just hung his head in shame as the guards led them back to there dorms, I had no idea what was going to happen to Ravenwood, but more importantly what was going to happen to the spiral.  
-V-  
After Xander had taken complete control of the spiral, he started building his empire of death. He started with Wizard City, renaming it 'The Dragon', and built over the Headmasters office, eventually, with the draining of Bartleby's magic and power. Wizard City just became depressing. Smoke, mist and rain replaced the sunshine and happiness everyone was so used to living in. The citizens were on lockdown, slowly becoming slaves or chosen to be Guards for Xander. Sylvia, me and Cyrus were still completely shocked, how could the most powerful wizard, Merle Ambrose die from a mere Necromancer? That was a question I ask myself everyday. Draconians were everywhere, guarding every entrance and exit to other worlds, just in case if wizards decide to risk there life's to escape to Dragonspyre. Dragonspyre was the only world not enslaved, that was were Xander's office was, he could relax without having to watch his slaves every second, seeing if they were following orders.

Cyrus suggested we study the art of Life magic, people needed healing desperately. Theurgists were becoming weaker because of the lack of life in the spiral, now that Bartleby has died. Sylvia would do everything she could, but even she herself was becoming weak, she remained completely selfless, whilst helping others in need of extra health, manna, or energy. I tried as best I could, I used sacrifice on Sylvia when she needed more health, but even I couldn't even muster another bit of energy, two months after the take over. While I was in the middle of healing a child, a girl about eight years old, with cuts and bruises everywhere, dirt on her skin, clothes and in her hair, I got a whisper from Sylvia.

Malistaire, I need you over here right now, this young boy needs some desperate health! I glanced over my shoulder to look at her and nod, I told the young girl to find her mother, lay low and get some rest. I started walking over to Sylvia, and knelt down beside the young boy that was lying nearly dead on the ground. "He was worked almost to death, it's not fair children this young have to live like this" she sighed, gently stroking the boys cheek with a finger. The boy lying limply on the ground had blonde hair, grey eyes that were lightly shut, and wore blue jean overalls with a red plaid shirt. Sylvia looked up at me, "Can you muster one last sacrifice whilst I used pixie?" I nodded slowly, turning my upper body slightly to pick up my wand.

After that last healing for the day I was exhausted to a new extreme. I never new I could get this tired, especially during the day. Cyrus was done for the day also, he looked just as tired as I was, but we both new that we couldn't live in this place much longer. "Hey are you ok?" Cyrus asked coming up to me, I nodded, choosing not to use my words, I was too tired to speak, "Here" he cast a satyr, giving me one-hundred health back.

"Thanks Cyrus, I really needed that" I said smiling up at my brother, he knelt down next to me.

"No problem Malistaire, I just got healed by one if the Theurgists over there" he said, pointing to a group of Theurgists lying on the ground, looking famished and worn down, like everybody else. Before Cyrus and I could exchange glances, the room went eerily silent, we noticed that everybody was standing up.

"Xander's here" I said, glancing over to where Sylvia was, she put her hand out to reach mine, but we were too far apart. No one could move or speak when he was doing an inspection. Inspections were the most horrifying things any one would have to go through, Xander would choose a wizard by how they have been behaving, and torture them for hours, days or I weeks on end. I stood and prayed to the Titans it wouldn't be me, Cyrus or Sylvia. Xander got up on his regular podium, and clear his throat.  
"I have chosen a wizard, this particular wizard hasn't been bad in anyway, but has stood out to me", I noticed his eyes were wondering the crowd, supposedly looking for someone. "This wizard has shown immense power and strength. This wizard, I dare to say it, could possibly defeat me" he paused to what looked like a shudder. "Malistaire drake, Where are you child?" I gasped as everyone moved away from me, pushing people out of the way, leaving me in the centre of the circle. Xander stepped off his podium and lent a hand out to me. "Come" ,I didn't know what to do. I glanced back at Cyrus and Sylvia, both gaping in horror.

"Sylvia" I whispered. Holding back tears that were fighting to break through. I was taught to never cry in front of someone, it only showed how weak you were, I could tell that Xander was getting impatient, so I picked up my pace. He reached a hand out to me, grabbing my wrist, and pulling me closer.

"Don't worry, young Drake I will not kill you just yet, I want to have my fun with you first" he whispered, a shiver ran down my spine at his chilling words. "Guards take him to the dungeons!" Two guards grabbed me from behind.

"No, wait Sylvia, Cyrus help me!" I fought against the guards, but they were obviously stronger.

"Don't fight against us, it's only going to make your situation worse" ,one of the two guards held one hand on my neck, and the other on my arms holding me in a down-ward position. I don't know what was going to happen, but I know it won't be pleasant.

That was an evil way to leave you guys :) *evil laugh.* I hope you guys enjoyed that one. I'm discontinuing the one that I wrote last time, but I swear that this time this story will continue till the end *cue dramatic music* haha but anyways please review and favorite of you liked it. And a huge thanks to BuBuWinter for helping me wright and correcting my mistakes that would've been habits, had she not came to help me. I know it's short but I will make them longer next time. But anyways thanks again and goodbye,


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back. So I pretty much started writing, right after I posted chapter one ( I have no life and a dangerous amount if free time) But anyways I really hoped u guys liked my first chapter, this story will be those ones that don't really have an ending to it. I guess you can basically say it's gonna end in a cliff hanger *hint hint* I have plenty of good ideas, but I have to focus on one thing at a time. Just to let you guys know, when you guys see V- it pretty much means that I started a whole new half of the story.**

**So one minuet Malistaire could be in his cell, I put a -V- break and it means he's gonna be some were else, or he's gonna be in a different time if the day, year, month, etc. (I think you get it. I hope) And last but not least, I have to apologize for the way my story uploaded, it was perfect until I read it over again after I typed it. I I don't know why I doesn't like me entering things, but I'll fix that I'm my editing progress. Anyways I hope you like my chapter 2! :)  
Chapter 2**

_ -Malistaire Drake-_

The guards threw me in my cell only a few weeks ago. Dusk approached through the heavy mist of gloom, colouring the sky in faint bursts of orange, and scarlet. The terrible echo of screams and cries raced its self through the halls of the dungeon, conjoining with the other speckled emotions of anguish, despair and depression that also burdened the evening air. It was just another typical night in Dragonspyre - dark, damp, and hotter than Hell. I sat in my cell alone, chained to a wall decorated with skulls, and bones of all sorts. Xander made sure he had bound me at my wrists and ankles, and tied me to it, so I wouldn't escape. Again. I was past being scared, and moved on to more destructive emotions. As soon as Xander unchained me, he'd be good as dead, then the spiral could be a happier place, and I could see my Sylvia again.

Suddenly, I heard screams, high pitched screams, almost sounding like an injured cat. Xander made his entrance covered in blood, but it wasn't his. Behind him he dragged a young girl-wizard, of possibly my own age or under, through the door by her long white hair. She looked utterly terrified, like she wanted to be anywhere else but here, and something about the whole scene seemed to strike me at my core. I needed to distract him, before he could end the poor girls life.

"What in the spiral do you think your doing!" I shouted so loud that my throat hurt. "You let her go right now, or else." He scoffed.

"Ha! Says the one that's in chains." Noticing this I fought against the steel bonds, Xander laughed, which infuriated me more.

"My," he chuckled "You're a feisty one aren't you." I fought against the chains more, my wrists started bleeding from the way I was forcing them into the rusted metal. "What are you going to do about it young Drake? Glare at me until you somehow burn a hole in my chest. How brave but how very, very stupid."he sighed.

"I don't care what you do to me, you let her go, and you kill me instead." Xander smirked coolly, bringing a hand out to touch one of the many scars he has left on my face. I winced in disgust, trying to pull away, not before he slashed me across the face with his dagger, I grunted as my head tossed to the side.

"Oh no, seems that'll be another scar" he smirked horribly "But do not fret about the girl. Her time has already come and gone, your time will come eventually" with a wave of Xander's hand, two guards came from behind him, and picked the girl up, dragging her out of the room. All the while screaming horribly, each frantic scream being grinded into my brain, ringing in my ears, until I was all for certain that I will never forget those horrid sounds of immense death for the rest of my life.

-V-

Today was the day, today was the day I die. I wasn't scared or anything, one side was scared and the other was... Happy, I guess. Happy that I could leave this Hell, but scared that I had to die so soon, scared of what my brother or even Sylvia would do when they hear the news that I was murdered by Xander. Guards came to my cell not moments ago to take me to the throne room. They held me by my arms, my limp body fell outward, allowing my feet to drag behind me.

"Bring him forward." The two henchmen roughly threw me forward, my ragged look and bad condition seemed to put a wry smile across Xander's face. I lay there for a few moments, my head lowered and unseen by the cruel eyes of the Death wizard. I can't give up now, I thought, I can't die like this, not at the hands of him. Thinking quickly I spat at his feet, and quickly scrambled across the floor to the door.

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" Xander chuckled, signalling for the guards to pull me back. Moments passed as I was, again roughly thrown back to the same position once more. I was panting at this point, I winced in pain as I got my left leg underneath me, to a kneeling sort of position. "Do you know how long you have been imprisoned?" He asked me.

I slowly shook my head, "No, I don't"

"It has been a month, a month since you have seen sunlight, a month since you have seen the smiling faces if others, a month since you have seen.. Sylvia," I growled, I wanted to lunge at Xander with all the energy I could muster, to stop him from hurting anybody else, to stop him from hurting anyone that still had a chance in living. Death couldn't possibly be worse than this, right? The lump in my throat was growing bigger, and becoming more painful as I fought back tears. I looked up into his putrid face.

"I hate you," I managed to say, before he could even react to what I was about to do, I shot a black ray of magic at him, and dashed for the door. Sprinting down the hallway as fast as I could, I heard an outraged voice say, 'after him!' But I didn't care. All I needed to worry about, was getting the hell out of here. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me, busting through the front door, I ran through the empty streets of Dragonspyre. I didn't even glance behind me. That would waste the precious seconds I might need to escape Xander and the guards.

I reached the gates of Dragonspyre. After quickly climbing the fence, I ran into an abandoned building just a few blocks away from the castle. I just kept running, never even considered the thought of stopping. I didn't want to get caught, Xander would punish me severely. As I raced through the bottom level of the building, Grippin, one of Xander's best guards and trackers came up on my right. Franik, the strongest of the guards came up on my left. I knew I could out maneuver them somehow, trying to strategize, not even thinking about who else could possibly be following me.  
I felt something slam into my side, and went tumbling through the rubble on the ground. I got to my feet and snarled. "Stay away!" I cried, Grippin started walking toward me menacingly, wand in hand, ready to strike! He smirked horribly as I backed away, my eyes widened as I felt the darkness fall over me. Black mist towering over me, engulfing me until I fell into unconsciousness.

-V-

It was morning, I didn't have the energy to get up. How often does that happen to me now? Even more so now than Cyrus told me what he went through. Every time I opened my eyes, I see that horrible grin that Grippin had on his face, hovering over me and enjoying my pain. It has gotten to the point where I couldn't even open my eyes, without closing them in pure exhaustion.

I heard the cell door open with a squeal. Suddenly I felt a presence lurking in front of me. Quickly I opened my eyes, coming face to face with Xander.

"Xander," I whispered, trying to control my voice. "What did you do to me?"

"That is not important" he said "Believe me, it was not easy Malistaire. But what is important is that I have you, and I'm more than a little pissed off." He stepped closer to me, and whispered in my ear "Ready to have some fun?" Before I could raise my hands in another desperate attempt to escape Xander, two guards grabbed me, Xander took out a knife.

"I think this belongs to you," he breathed. "I tortured your little girlfriend with it. Hope you don't mind" I gasped. I couldn't believe he touched Sylvia, my Sylvia. Words can't even describe how FURIOUS I was with him! I felt my ears and face get hot with rage.

"She's mine!" I screamed, "You stay away from her, if you go near her again I swear I'll..."

"You'll what? Huh, what will you do to hurt me. If you try anything you will be dead in a matter of seconds." I didn't care if he was going to kill me, I just didn't care anymore. All of those emotions were gone now. I started kicking and screaming as they strapped me down to a table, I struggled against the straps and cried out as the blade carved my arm.

My screams were muffled by a hand covering my mouth, as the knife was driven into my right arm.

"What was that, Malistaire?" Xander asked, while laughing, "I can't seem to understand you." He took his hand off my mouth, my screams grew louder as he did so.

"Ah," he sighed calmly, "Much better" he smiled, "Now let's get a closer look at those eyes of yours, hmm?" Putting the knife extremely close to my left eye. "I can see that they are changing colour, silver is my favourite, along with black of course." Xander chuckled at the thought, "A pity it would be if you lost one." He said, pressing the knife down on my cheek, I froze, unable to move and unable to breathe.

"Let's save that experiment for later, yes?" He ran the knife down my arm, blood pouring out of the wound, and onto the floor. Turning my arms over, exposing my wrists, he said "Let's add a few more scars to your little collection." As he cut at my wrists, my horrid screams filled the chamber...

**Well there's chapter two! I really hoped you liked it, there will be way more to come I'm having a lot of fun writing this one. Anyways I apologize again for the way my last chapter uploaded, it wasn't supposed to look like that but I guess thats what I get for not double checking (I'm really stupid sorry). I had actually a lot of fun wiring this chapter, for some reason I really like writing torture scenes. I don't have a typical 15 year old writing sort of genre, they write about falling in love, I write about torture. The next chapter should be up in a week or so, I have a lot to work on in the next chapter. Good bye my lovelies, until next time :***


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Bonjour! O_O I am so sorry for the long wait (getting lazy again) but I promise no more late chapters. I promised that I would finish this chapter and I will NOT break it this time :). Anyways enjoy this chapter and make sure to review**._

**_Responses_**

**_BuBuWinter: Thank you so much! You have no idea how happy I was when I found out you were actually excited for more of my story. Like I literally had butterflies :) and thank you for more of your tips on making me a better writer, I very much appreciate it. And i absolutely loved the Havens in the Dark one-shot story. It was truly the best I have ever read. (Along side everything else you and Firestorm have written of course:))_**

**_Important note: I am switching the P.O.V in this chapter for a little bit, so when you see the -P- it means its a P.O.V change, anyways enjoy_**!

Chapter 3

_-Malistaire Drake-_

I continued to scream as Xander continued to torture me, in ways I wasn't sure was possible.

"Oh Malistaire, you shouldn't take this personally," Xander sighed. "This isn't just about revenge after all. I mean, sure, it started out that way. But that was before I knew about you and your... Immense powers. What you are capable of becoming, too bad you won't live to see it." He paused, "Too bad you're going to die, so young, so _Powerful_."

I stopped breathing for a second to stare at Xander.

"What?" Xander smiled. "You seem surprised, I can't just let you live. Not when your a threat to my plans, just use your powers. That's all you have to do, Malistaire. If you just use your powers to stop it."

"No," I growled through gritted teeth. "I won't!"

Xander sighed.

"No worries!" He said in a some-what cheerful voice. "We have all the time in the world right now."

He glanced back at one of the guards, motioning them to come forward. "My staff" he commanded, the guards instantly handed him his staff. Xander put in out in front of me, the top of the staff glowed an aquamarine blue and put it close to my face. "Now Malistaire, would you like to say something to your dear brother? Now here's your chance."

I stared at the glowing ball, tears welding in my eyes.

"I'm... Sorry Cyrus" I whispered, my voice becoming shaky. "So sorry...just whatever you do..don't come after me. I can't lose you...not again, I'm not worth it."

"Awe isn't that sweet?" Xander put is face to the glowing ball. "Don't worry Cyrus. This most certainly won't be the last you hear from Malistaire, I guarantee it."

With that he put the ball to me one more time as one of the guards started cutting my arm, causing me to scream. Then the glowing crystal ball went dim, and slowly turned to black.

-P-

_-Cyrus Drake-_

I absolutely could not stand this anymore! The pain was unbearable. Watching my own brother being dragged away by those monsters was the worst thing I have ever seen in my life. I know he is still alive, but I didn't know for how much longer. My brother was the only family I had left, I can't loose him, not again. I had to do something, I wanted to go after him right after he was taken. But the guards were holding me and Sylvia back.

Suddenly my wand started to glow a reddish blackish colour, I knew exactly what it meant, I had a message from someone. I hoped it was from my brother, I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. I slowly stood up and started towards my wand, sitting neatly on my desk. Suddenly a picture popped out of the tip of my wand, I saw Malistaire strapped to a table with two guards standing not far behind him. I growled as I heard his voice, "Now Malistaire, would you like to say something to your dear brother? Now here's your chance."

I felt like I was going to cry, "I'm... Sorry Cyrus" he whispered. "So sorry...just whatever you do..don't come after me. I can't lose you...not again, I'm not worth it."

"Aw isn't that sweet?" When I saw Xander's face I crumpled my hand into a fist, throwing it at the picture. "Don't worry Cyrus. This most certainly won't be the last you hear from Malistaire, I guarantee it."

He panned the picture back at Malistaire, still strapped to the bed. Two guards took the knife that was lying on the side of the table, and started cutting into his arm. I dropped to my knees as I heard my brothers frantic screams. I let go of my wand, letting it roll towards the wall, I couldn't take it. This was worse than the abuse that we took from our father, this was ten-times worse than that. Our father would usually slap us in the face or punch us in the stomach if we were bad. If we got a bad grade, we were locked in our rooms until he feels we learnt a lesson.

Xander on the other hand, would torture wizards just for fun, or if they were powerful enough to kill him, he would torture them and quite possibly kill them after awhile. I wish Xander would've taken me instead of Malistaire. There was a loud knock at the door, "Cyrus?" I stood back up and smoothed out my shirt and jeans. When I gave no response Sylvia came through the door, her eyes and face softened as she saw me going for my wand that was still on the ground. "Are you ok, what happened?" She asked.

"Xander," I replied shortly, feeling sick to my stomach as I replayed Malistaire's desperate screams in my head. Sitting back down on the bed I glanced at a picture on my night-stand. It was a picture of me and Malistaire, I smiled slightly at the memory. Malistaire was giving me a piggy-back, I had my arms out like I was flying, and Malistaire was hunched over with his hair in his face, barely seeing the huge smile he was giving. Sylvia sat down beside me, beginning to rub my back.

"What happened with Xander?" I hesitated, staring at the picture and running a finger on the sharp wooden edge.

"Malistaire, he was..." I couldn't say it, I just couldn't, the pain that I was feeling was unbearable. Sylvia continued to comfort me, rubbing my lower back. "He was being tortured by Xander, he sent me a message through my wand." I said finally, she gasped.

"Malistaire..." She sighed sadly, "Oh Malistaire, he doesn't deserve this, who knows what kind of pain he's in!" Sylvia brought her hands to her face and started to cry. I brought her into a hug, a hug she great fully excepted. She cried into my shoulder for a good fifteen minuets or so before letting go, I had a big wet tear stain on my shirt but I couldn't care less. Sylvia gave me a look of longing and true sadness, I have never seen Sylvia so sad she's usually so happy and full of life, but now she's nothing but an empty shell.

-P-

_-Malistaire Drake-_

I tried to stop myself from screaming but it seemed absolutely impossible, the pain was unbearable, I couldn't take this anymore.

"Just do it, Malistaire, use your powers and all the pain will stop," Xander told me. He completely cut my arms and legs up. They carved words but I couldn't make them out since I was in an awkward position on a flat, steel table. "This will all stop," Xander's voice was like dripping venom. I gritted my teeth, refusing to answer.

But I was unable to stop what happened next, I wanted to tell Xander to stick it where the sun don't shine. I wanted to bare the pain longer, I wanted to be strong like Cyrus. But something built up inside of me, something I couldn't control. I couldn't explain the feeling that was crawling around me. Than just like back at my mother's house, something inside me snapped and one of the guards flew against the wall, knocking it out. Xander laughed in glee.

I closed my eyes in agony as Xander cackled at my sudden out burst. "Do it again!" Xander shouted in joy, "Come on, one more time and you'll have taken both guards out."

"I don't know how..." I gasped in between sobs. "I can't"

"You just did!" Xander shouted, anger flashing in his dark grey eyes. "So don't tell me that you can't!"

"I don't know how!" I whispered desperately. "Just.. please stop" I hated begging to him but I couldn't take it anymore. It was horrible.

"Just do whatever you did again, and it'll be over." Xander breathed down my neck

"I can't," I said in a whimper. "Please...I can't."  
Xander sighed as he glanced back at the other guards. They smiled at each other.

"Very well," he said calmly "Say hi to your mother for me"

With that he turned his back to me, I started to moan in anticipation of the pain that was about to come as the Draconian loomed in over me. Then I screamed as my arm started to burn, the Draconian laughed in delight over my high pitched, bloodcurdling screams.

Xander stared at me thoughtfully.

"Perhaps I don't have the right pressure point," he murmured in between screams. I withered in anguish as I looked at Xander in confession. "After all," Xander continued. "Cyrus is going through hell for you. Who knows what you'd be willing to do for Cyrus?"

Fear filled my body.

"What... what do you mean?" I stammered

Xander sighed.

"What I mean is, maybe I've been going about this the wrong way. Maybe I really do need Cyrus after all. I mean, you're his weak spot so he's yours, right?" He nodded at the Draconian as a signal for his to continue as he slowly started to leave the building.

"Wait Xander... What are you doing?!" I bellowed, ignoring the monster looming in on me. "Xander DON'T!" Fear took over me. Damn it! I cursed to myself, this is getting way out of control.

-P-

_-Cyrus Drake-_

We tried to make plans to get Malistaire back but they weren't getting very far. There wasn't any break throughs, that's for sure. I started to pace around the room, I hated feeling helpless. Suddenly the door burst open, out of instinct I quickly grabbed my sword and Sylvia whipped out her wand. It was Xander.

"Xander," I hissed. "You little rat!" I hurled my self towards him but was quickly thrown back to the wall. "You've got some nerve showing your face like this. Now where's Malistaire!?"

"Ah yes," Xander sneered. "I'm not going to tell you but,-" Sylvia interrupted

"Then why are you here?" Sylvia snapped suddenly.

"Hello again, Sylvia." Xander brushed off his shoulders calmly. "You're looking well since I've last seen you." He smiled darkly, glancing down at the scabs and scars on her arms. "Anyways I didn't come for the casual chit-chat, I came because of sweet, old Mal."

"Don't call him that!" I shouted.  
"I want to show you."

Xander flashed a smile at the confusion on mine and Sylvia's faces. "And I know you won't say no to that." He added, practically purring.

"Cyrus don't," Sylvia said sharply. "He's going to have you tortured, so he'll break Malistaire. He's going to try to make him snap by hurting you."

"Oh, smart girl," Xander hissed. He walked over to her, I took my sword and pointed it at him threateningly. Quickly Xander snapped his figures and two Draconian guards trudged through the door, grabbing her and pinning her to the wall. "A little too smart," he chuckled. I just stood there, still holding my sword up to his chest. "Now, as I was saying," Xander said, as he turned, back facing me. "I want to take you to your brother." He paused as he got closer and closer to Sylvia, pinned helplessly against the wall. "However, if you refuse, I will kill your little friend and your brother. You know that I am more than capable of it, Cyrus."

"Cyrus," Sylvia gasped. "Don't,"

I closed my eyes. I couldn't afford to loose more people that I loved dearly.

"All right, I'll go," I hissed. "Take me to Malistaire."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hola everyone! Yes I am back after a long dreadful wait. Sorry :/ I have school and dance every day so I'm trying. But anyways enjoy**

_-Cyrus Drake-_

I knew Sylvia had been right. Why Xander wanted me, it was so twisted and sick that it fit Xander's profile perfectly. Only someone as sick as this... this _demon_ would come up with the idea of using the undying love that me and Malistaire have for each other against us. Xander dropped Sylvia to the floor, the young Theurgist looked up at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Sylvia," I whispered. "I can't... I can't lose Malistaire again." Sylvia closed her eyes in dismay while Xander smirked.

Freely I followed Xander until we reached Castle Dragonspyre.

"Sorry, you might hear Malistaire's screaming." Xander apologized as we entered the palace. "Hope it doesn't bother you," he added with a sneer. I gritted my teeth and bit my lip as I tried to keep my mouth shut from the smart retorts that had surfaced. Sure enough I could hear Malistaire sobbing and screaming inside. I closed my eyes. Damn it, what the hell are they doing to him?

We walked inside. I nearly vomited as I saw Malistaire tied to the table, Draconian guards were cutting him and hitting him when he screamed. By the spiral! I thought.

"Alright stop," Xander commanded. "No more games now."

"This is a game to you?" I growled deeply. Malistaire turned his head sharply at my voice.

"Cyrus.." He whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Malistaire," I breathed. "I'm going to get you out of this buddy." I said, voice shaking.

If only I believed it.

Xander smiled, "You boys are breaking my dying heart." He said. He told the guard to untie Malistaire. The guard frowned in surprise, he repeated his order. "Malistaire wouldn't try to escape, not with Cyrus in trouble, would you? And you know you can't hurt me." He said to the guards who just stood there.

"Xander please," Malistaire begged. "Do what you want with me, but please leave my little brother alone." I couldn't handle this. This was too much to take in.

"Sorry kid," said Xander. "I don't think your gonna break any other way." With that he turned to me, "This feel familiar yet?" He asked. I just stared at him coolly, not saying anything. "Don't worry," Xander added. "It will."

With that the Draconian guard that was torturing Malistaire grabbed me and pinned me to the floor. Eagerly and almost greedily. Xander leaped onto me and began to dig the knife in my arms and legs causing Malistaire to plead and beg for him to stop. Beg for the torture to soon be over.

"Xander don't, leave him alone!" Malistaire screamed, but Xander ignored him and continued to strap me to the table.

"Memories coming back to you Cyrus?" He hissed in my ear. I said nothing as I braced myself for the pain that was soon to slam into my body once again.

"Xander PLEASE!" My brother was on his knees, begging for him to let me go. Watching my brother was to hard for me to bare. It was nearly impossible to see him like this. It was like watching your own mother die, the pain of loosing your other half was too much, too much for to live with.

"You can stop it," Xander whispered. "You can stop this, Malistaire. You know how!"

I can see Malistaire's body begin to shake as he listened to my screaming as the knife dug deeper and deeper in my skin. I gritted my teeth.

"No." Malistaire finally said, knowing that was what I would want him to say.

"You can tell this Demon-Necro to stick it where the sun don't shine, Malistaire." I growled, but quickly resumed trying to get put of Xander's grasp.

"Don't you want to hurt me?" Xander asked. "Don't you want to kill me cause I'm hurting your brother?" He whispered soothingly. Malistaire was too busy gasping for air to respond. He was having a hard time breathing as a memory returned to him. Of yet another time he had been responsible for me getting hurt.

-V-

_"Malistaire, I don't like this."_

_"Come on Cyrus, we've got to get out of here!"_

_"Dad said he didn't want us to go to Ravenwood, he wants us to stay here."_

_"Dad ALWAYS wants us to stay home, just so he can beat us and watch us cry. Besides how are you going to be a strong wizard with out practice, hmm?"_

_"I don't know..."_

_"Come on, Cyrus we have to get out of here!" I glanced at him hopefully and Malistaire sighed. I was bored to tears but was also nervous about disobeying our father. Finally I agreed and ran off to the spiral door._

_"Do you do this often?" I asked, Malistaire glanced at me through the corner of his eye._

_"Of course!" He exclaimed. "All the time but I usually come back, this time we're leaving for good."_

_After a half an hour or so of walking, Malistaire didn't see the pillar falling to the ground until it was too late..._

_After hearing about my conditions the Theurgist doctors called up our father and Uncle Castor (our fathers brother). Our father was last to arrive. He saw Malistaire sitting not to far beside me._

_"What happened?" He asked in a dangerous tone as he saw me lying limply on the bed. There was no doctor around to tell him. Malistaire told him that we were just going out for some fresh air and that it was hot at the house. Father didn't believe him one bit. "I call bullshit!" He roared. "You almost got your brother killed cause you disobeyed me!" He raised his hand and slapped Malistaire on his cheek. He stumbled to the ground, holding his face in his hands._

_Uncle Castor tried to calm our father down, he was all but infuriated with our actions. I should've stayed behind._

(End of Flashback)

I stared at the demon as he continued to cut at my brothers back. I saw Malistaire raise an arm causing the demon to scream in pain as it flew across the room. Then he jumped up at got a silver knife from the table next to him and with his mind he jabbed it into the demons skull. I saw Malistaire rush over to me as he blasted Xander with some sort of black lightning and untied me. Blackness greeted me as I collapsed.

_-Malistaire Drake-_

A soft blanket and a warm pillow greeted me the next morning. At first I thought I was dreaming but I glanced around the room and realized I was in my dorm room. How can this be? I thought as I tossed the covers over my side and stood. I realized that Cyrus was with me too, he was on the couch in front of the fireplace, he tossed and turned for about 20 minuets or so before finally waking up.

"Malistaire, where are we?" He asked. Obviously still not fully awake.

"Where in my dorm, I don't know how we got here though." I replied.

He rubbed his eyes and glanced around the room as I was rummaging through my desk. "What are you looking for?"

"My wand," I said shortly. "I need to know where Sylvia is, I need to know if she's ok." He nodded in reply. I continued to rummage through my desk until I finally found my wand, I searched Sylvia's name and it showed her in her dorm room. Without saying anything I ran out the door.

I knocked on Sylvia's door, I heard her tiny footsteps coming towards the door. Usually filled with life and excitement, now her footsteps were glum, slow and depressed. She opened the door slowly until she saw me, her face brightened into a huge smile and tackled me in a hug.

"Malistaire!" She exclaimed. "Oh how I've missed you." I smiled and said

"I've missed you more my dear," and kissed her on the lips. She let go and dragged me inside, shutting the door behind me. She looked down to my arms and gasped, "What did he do to you!" I glanced down at her arms and realized her arms had scars, bruises, burns, and scabs.

"More importantly, what did he do to you?" I took her hand gently, rolling her sleeve up to just past her elbow. She tilted her head up to look at me, tears pooling in her eyes.

"He told me if he could have me he'll leave you alone." She sobbed, I pulled her into a hug. "He said if he could have me then he'll set you free, but he tricked me!" Nuzzling her face into my neck, I picked her up and placed her on the bed.

"Don't ever do that again," I whispered. "I can't afford to lose you too, I almost lost my brother, I can't lose you." She gasped in realization.

"Cyrus, is he alright? I tried to stop him but Xander threatened him, if he didn't go with him, he would kill me and you," She paused. "He had no choice." I ran my hand through her hair. Shushing her.

"No no it's ok, I'm glad he came. If he didn't I would still be there," I said. As if on cue there was a faint knock at the door.

"Malistaire, Sylvia, are you in there?" He asked.

"Come in," Sylvia said. He opened the door and looked at me.

"Are you ok? One minuet you were looking for your wand. The next minuet you were gone," I chuckled.

"I needed to see Sylvia, I couldn't go another minuet without seeing her." I smiled down at Sylvia, Cyrus scoffed.

"Ok but next time tell me before running off, you had me worried." I grinned at his tone of voice. He came to stand beside me.

"Did she tell you what happened?" Cyrus asked.

"Yes,"

I didn't know what to do from this point. All I could think about was how I was going to defeat Xander. Even though I am not destined too, it is the right thing to do.

**O_O I'm so glad I got this chapter done! Thank you to all of the viewers that has read my story. I checked my Story Management's and it seems that I have over 100 views! That's crazy. Anyways thank you to everyone, and a special thanks to BuBuWinters for helping me once again :) Next chapter should be up in 2-3 weeks or so**.


End file.
